Animals
by mayleebaby28
Summary: A little story inspired by a few lines from my fic Talk to You don't have to read one to read the other, but you should anyways :) Rated M for a reason! Kendall has the apartment all to himself, and Jo has a


**I had mentioned in my fic Talk to Me that Kendall and Jo had sex on Logan's bed and James was the only one who knew. And I make it a point to practice smut every once in a while to be sure I'm improving at something. Anyways, this happened. It's not necessary for you to go read Talk to Me, but I suggest you do. **

Kendall had been sitting in his room reading a book. It was just like any other day with the apartment to himself. Logan and Carlos went out to cause trouble. They took a confetti cannon and roller blades.

James and Lucy were hanging out by the pool all day. James was still trying to impress her, and though it wasn't working, James refused to give up.

Mrs. Knight and Katie went shopping. Katie needed some new school clothes and Mrs. Knight was always up for shopping.

So it was just Kendall. Or, at least it was.

Jo was standing in his door way, wearing just a pair of shorts and a bathing suit top. Her hair fell in golden waves across her shoulders and her creamy skin looked smooth and silky, which is why Kendall's book was now sitting on the night stand.

He stood up and held his arms open for her, which she gladly crashed into. Kendall ran his hand down her back, playing with the ties of her top.

Jo never had to say anything. She would just look at Kendall with her big brown eyes and he knew what she wanted. He kissed her gently, wanting to savor this moment. She played with the button of his jeans, which is when Kendall stopped her hands

"Easy, Killer." He chuckled, rolling his thumb over her wrists. She smiled and looked up at him. That smile was everything to Kendall. It shone so bright that he thought he would be blinded by her. But he couldn't will his eyes to stray from her face. He brought the back of his hand to gently caress her cheek.

"I love you." Jo whispered.

"I love you too." Kendall kissed her again, this time with more passion. She tugged at the hem of his shirt, which is when he pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor. Jo smiled a devilish smile and pushed Kendall down on the bed.

"Whoa, calm down, Tiger." Kendall laughed as Jo climbed on top of him. Jo scrunched up her face and growled quietly, barring her teeth like an animal. Kendall laughed and kissed her again.

Jo reached behind her back to untie her top, but Kendall beat her to it. The blue top fell to the floor as the two teens layed there topless. Kendall rubbed his tumbs over her nipples, enjoying the moans from Jo's mouth. Kendall smiled at her before kissing her neck, leaving a few love bites here and there. Jo sighed happily and reached down between then to unbutton Kendall's jeans. She pulled them down his legs and climbed back on top of him.

Kendall sighed and let his hands play with the button of her shorts. Jo tugged at his waist band, but he wanted this to last longer. He flipped them over and smirked down at her.

"And I'm the animal?" She giggled. Kendall mimicked her growl and showed his teeth. Jo laughed more then kissed him again.

As their tongues explored each other's mouths, Kendall reached for the top drawer of the night stand. He retracted his hand, now holding a condom. He tried to open it without taking any attention away from Jo, but the damn thing wouldn't open, so he stopped kissing Jo and turned his attention to the plastic. Before he could struggle for much longer, Jo leaned over, took it from his hands, and ripped it open with her teeth. Kendall tried to reach for it, but Jo held it out of reach.

She flipped them over again and yanked his boxers off. He shivered as he was now exposed to the air, but once he could feel Jo's breath on him, he melted.

She kissed his member and then, to Kendall's surprise, she took all of him in her mouth. Kendall gripped the sheet as he let out a yell of Jo's name. It wasn't like she hadn't done it before, but this was the first time she had taken all of him right away.

Jo chuckled, the vibrations making Kendall groan, then he could feel her doing something else.

He looked down at her and saw her rolling on the condom with her mouth, which is something she's never done before. It was agonizing the way her teeth were gently raking down his shaft. His back arched and he resisted bucking his hips to push himself deeper into Jo's hot mouth.

He felt her let him go and she crawled up his body to kiss him and bite at his ear lobe. He unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts and pushed them down her smooth legs and he made an exciting discovery.

She wasn't wearing underwear.

He flipped her over and slammed her down into the matress. Kendall decided it was her turn. He turned his attention to her heat. He kissed her clit as he pushed into her with two fingers. She gasped at his forewardness and clenched the pillow in her fists behind her. He loved that sound. When he surprised her with anything she gasped the same way and it was his favorite sound in the world.

He added another finger and Jo moaned in pleassure. Kendall smirked as he got another idea. He extracted his fingers, to which Jo's response was a small whimper, but it changed to a small scream when Kendall plunged his tongue into her. He lapped up her juices as he looked back up at her.

She was looking down at him, panting and her eyes filled with lust. He couldn't mess around anymore.

Kendall climbed back up on top of her and positioned himself at her opening. She took a deep breath an nodded. Kendall pushed into her compleatly and she moaned and threw her head back. Kendall continued to push himself in and out of her, using his mouth to muffle her noises. He could feel himself getting closer to his release, and he knew she was too.

"Kendall, I-"

"Me too." Kendall panted. Jo smiled. He always knew what she was thinking.

Jo screamed as her walls tightened and pleassure shot through her body. The feeling sent Kendall over the edge as he groaned her name.

He collapsed beside her, panting heavily as he tried to calm his heartbeat.

"I love you." Jo mumbled.

"I love you too." Kendall kissed the top of her head. He looked around to make sure they hadn't made too much of a mess, which is when he noticed something different.

"Whoops." He said.

"What?" Jo asked.

"This is Logan's bed." Kendall said, looking at his own bed across the room. Jo chuckled.

"I guess we have some laundry to do." She sighed, resting her head on his chest. Kendall pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head again.

* * *

Jo was standing in the living room wearing Kendall's t-shirt and folding laundry. They had washed all of the blankets and sheets on Logan's bed and now Kendall was standing in the kitchen in his boxers drinking a glass of water.

"I wish every day could be like this." Kendall said as he put his empty glass in the sink.

"What? Animal sex on Logan's bed?" Jo chuckled, folding a pillow case.

"No." Kendall laughed as he crossed the room to hold her from behind. He let his hands rest on her hips, which were covered by his shirt, and he growled in her ear softly. "Just you and me spending the day together." He kissed her neck and she giggled.

"That tickles." She dropped the sheets she was attempting to fold back to the basket and pressed herself to Kendall's bare back.

But then the door to the apartment slammed shut.

The couple turned their heads to see James standing there staring at them.

"Do I want to know?" James asked. Kendall laughed and growled again, to which Jo copied and the pair laughed more.

"Hello?! Person out of the loop here!" James yelled. He walked further into the room and saw the sheets in a basket. He was about to smirk but then he noticed the comforter wasn't Kendall's red one, but Logan's blue one.

"Uhh, Logan's?" James asked. Kendall laughed and nodded, then wrapped his arms around Jo's shoulders.

"Well, I'm going to go to my room. With the door open so if I hear anything I'm going to hurt someone!" James yelled as he left the happy couple to their growling and cuddling.

**Well, I'm going to go hide in a hole now. Hope you guys enjoyed Jo and Kendall's animal sex. I never imagined them as a gentle couple. I pictured Logan and Camille as gentle, but I always saw Jo and Kendall as this raw animal love. And I think that's pretty darn cute. Anyways hope ya'll enjoyed this. Please review :)**


End file.
